


L'arbre à thé

by Phillasol_W



Series: Unter den Wolken (fr) [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Autistic Alec Lightwood, Autistic Simon Lewis, Gen, Non-binary Magnus Bane, Trans Alec Lightwood, Trans Magnus Bane, Trans Simon Lewis
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillasol_W/pseuds/Phillasol_W
Summary: Simon est devenu un vampire récemment et se pose des questions sur sa transition.Jour 20 duChristmas Challenge 2018





	L'arbre à thé

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte est aussi posté sur [ce blog](https://unterdenwolken.skyrock.com/) :)

  
Source de l'image : [https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/166633254947162310/](https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/166633254947162310/#=_=)  


        Simon avait besoin de voir Magnus. Il avait des questions à poser à une personne du monde obscur habituée des sujets vampiriques et n’était pas assez proche de Raphaël. Et Luke ou Maia ne seraient évidemment pas assez au courant. Magnus était donc la personne parfaite.  
        Cela arriva quelques jours plus tard. Magnus l’avait invité à passer chez lui. Simon était nerveux. Il frappa à la porte et se recula d’un pas. Il n’eut à attendre qu’une courte seconde avant que le sorcier ne lui ouvre sa porte.   
— Magnus ! salua-t-il gaiement.   
— Simon, répondit sobrement l’autre avec un sourire. Entre donc.   
        Simon s’avança et observa tout autour de lui. Il était déjà venu plusieurs fois chez Magnus mais était toujours autant fasciné par l’atmosphère que son appartement dégageait.   
— Qu’est-ce qui t’amène donc ?   
        Simon commença de frotter ses mains d’un air nerveux et prit une grande inspiration.   
— Eh bien… J’espère que je ne vais pas t’embêter, tout d’abord parce que tu as probablement de meilleures choses à faire, et on s’est connus il y a seulement quelques mois, et…  
— Simon, coupa calmement l’autre en posant une main sur l’épaule du jeune vampire. Va droit au but.   
        Le jeune homme resta la bouche ouverte une fraction de seconde, reprit une inspiration et se remit à parler plus lentement.   
— En fait, je suis trans.   
        Ça y est. Il l’avait dit. Il espérait que Magnus savait ce que c’était. Comme il était assez âgé et bi, il était probablement au courant, mais la transphobie existait partout.   
— Moi aussi.   
— Quoi ?!   
        Magnus laissa échapper un rire et sourit à l’intention de Simon.   
— Moi aussi, répéta-t-il. D’ailleurs, je suis plutôt non binaire, c’est par habitude que j’utilise le pronom « il », mais j’apprécie aussi « iel ».   
        Simon sourit largement et battit des mains. Il avait été surpris à première vue car Magnus était la première personne trans du monde obscur qu’il rencontrait. Maintenant, il se sentait juste profondément heureux.   
— Avec qui je peux utiliser « iel » pour parler de toi parfois ?   
— Alec, répondit immédiatement Magnus, et Raphaël, et Catarina, et Luke et Maia.   
        Simon leva ses deux pouces en l’air.   
— Reçu cinq sur cinq ! Ça va grandement faciliter ma demande, alors.   
— Tu ne venais pas seulement faire ton coming out ?   
        Simon fit une moue mi-figue mi-raisin. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter la phrase de l’autre personne. Autre personne qui dut sentir sa perplexité puisqu’elle ajouta :   
— Je te taquinais seulement, Simon.   
        Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement.   
— Bref, ma demande… Tu vois, quand j’étais un terrestre basique, j’étais sous T. Tu sais ce que… ?   
        Magnus hocha la tête pour signifier qu’iel savait ce que c’était.   
— Sauf que maintenant, étant donné que je suis un vampire… Je ne peux plus sortir le jour donc je ne sais pas comment aller faire mes injections, et je suis trop maladroit pour les faire tout seul. Et puis je ne sais même pas si la T sous cette forme marche encore, et…  
— Simon, ne t’en fais pas, ça va aller, coupa Magnus en souriant. Viens avec moi.   
        Simon reprit son souffle et s’élança à la suite de l’autre personne. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce adjacente, qui ressemblait à un jardin, la lumière du jour en moins. Des plantes étaient disposées partout. Ils s’approchèrent d’une table sur laquelle trônait une sorte de branche dorée sous une cloche en verre.   
— Voici l’arbre à T, fit Magnus.   
— Pardon ?   
— J’avoue que son nom complet est arbre flavescent à propriétés aidant la hausse du taux de testostérone, je m’excuse pour la méprise.   
        Simon était totalement perdu. Il ne comprenait pas le rapport entre cette branche et la prise de T. Son expression dut trahir ses émotions une nouvelle fois puisque Magnus expliqua :   
— Je plaisantais, cet arbre n’a même pas de nom officiel. Je l’ai moi-même créé il y a quatre cent cinquante-huit ans lorsque j’ai découvert être trans. Sauf que je ne sais plus comment j’ai fait et cet arbre est planté uniquement en Russie. J’ai pu récupérer seulement cette branche qui, Merlin merci, est autosuffisante.   
        Simon hocha la tête doucement, les yeux fixés sur la branche qui semblait scintiller.   
— Magnus, c’est chouette tout ça, mais en quoi…  
        Simon releva soudain sa tête, ayant eu une idée fulgurante.   
— Est-ce que cet arbre donne de la testostérone quand on est à proximité ?   
— Presque, sourit Magnus. Prends ça.   
        Il désigna en même temps qu’il parlait une loupe qui traînait juste à côté de la cloche de protection de la branche. Simon l’attrapa et approcha son visage le plus possible. Des paillettes rouges s’échappaient par la face inférieure des feuilles. Elles voletaient ensuite autour de la branche.   
— Les points couleur cuivre que tu vois sortir par les stomates des feuilles sont des grains contenant une forme particulière de testostérone. Une fois par mois, je les récolte et fais du thé avec. Et boire de ce thé équivaut à faire une injection de T, sans mauvais calembour.   
        Simon sourit à cette phrase. Les jeux de mots basés sur le mot « thé » et le fait de prendre de la T étaient ses favoris.   
— La dose de ce _thé_ , poursuivit Magnus en insistant sur ce mot avec un sourire, dépend de plusieurs caractéristiques, réunies dans un livre qu’on pourra consulter tout à l’heure.   
        Simon hocha la tête.   
— Eh bien, si je m’attendais à tout ça… Merci pour les explications !   
        Il secouait ses mains de joie. Il avait essayé de se retenir un peu pour ne rien casser autour de lui mais, ici, le bonheur était trop important pour pouvoir rester immobile.   
— Avec plaisir, mon cher ami. La prochaine récolte est dans une semaine, tu pourras passer ici vers dix-huit heures.   
— Ça marche ! J’ai très hâte.   
— En plus, ça va te permettre de rencontrer d’autres personnes trans dans le monde obscur, autres qu’Alexander et moi.   
— Alec est trans ?! s’exclama Simon.   
        Magnus haussa un sourcil.   
— Tu ne savais pas ? Je pensais que vous…  
— On a discuté une seule et unique fois en tête à tête, ça a duré dix minutes, il y a eu beaucoup de blancs et tout ce qui en est ressorti c’est qu’on est autistes tous les deux. Et qu’on n’est pas amis.   
        Magnus hocha doucement la tête. — En effet… Donc oui, Alec est trans aussi.   
— D’accord, fit Simon. Je me sens moins seul maintenant !   
        Magnus sourit.   
— Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n’hésite pas à m’en faire part.   
        Simon réfléchit quelques secondes et une question lui parvint.   
— Dis, c’est comment pour les personnes transféminines ?   
— Je t’avoue que je ne sais pas, c’est ma vieille amie Catarina qui s’occupe de ça. Vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés.   
— Affirmatif, répondit Simon en hochant la tête. Elle est trans aussi ?   
        Magnus secoua sa tête, puis iel regarda autour d’ellui d’un air inquiet, comme s’iel allait révéler un secret et chuchota :   
— C’est ma caution cis.   
        Simon éclata de rire.   
— Moi c’est Clary ! 


End file.
